


The Perfect Proposal

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [128]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: She spends hours planning out the perfect proposal for her two most important people. Then she botches it all, of course.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Perfect Proposal

“Is everything perfect? Everything has to be perfect.” Sakura turned to scan the area one more time but stopped when Tenten began to laugh.

“Not by my standards but if I was the one proposing to anyone there would be a lot more knives involved.” Disinclined to help in any way, Tenten had plonked herself down against the far wall the moment they entered the room. Where the hell she’d pulled a bag of popcorn from Sakura did not want to know.

Trying not to let her friends words imply that the room was not perfect in every single way, Sakura went back to fretting nervously. She’d had the cake ordered special and the baker promised that the inside had been made according to her specifications. Ino herself had laid out the design for how to set up the décor. Naruto had even agreed to rearrange the guard roster and keep most of their other friends busy for at least an hour, preventing any chance of energetic boys storming in to ruin the place before Sakura had her moment.

A moment which was about to start right now, apparently, as the door opened and her two boyfriends walked in together a little earlier than she had planned. That was fine. She could work with that. Nothing to panic over.

“Most beautiful flower of my heart, we have arrived!” Lee called across the room. Unsurprisingly he didn’t even seem to notice the decorations she had so painstakingly set up. Neji did. His steps faltered ever so slightly before he met her eyes with a curious look.

“Have we forgotten an anniversary of some sort?” he asked.

“No.” Sakura cleared her throat nervously. “Um, I was hoping that we would have something to celebrate soon, though.”

Lee beamed in her direction, always excited for a chance be, well, more excited. At his side Neji seemed the only one of the pair that picked up on her none too subtle hint. She watched with trepidation as his pale gaze roamed the balloons and the wall hangings, the tables set for others to join them though no one but Tenten was here just yet. Then he looked at the way she stood with both hands hidden away behind her back and he did the last thing she expected.

He froze. The big brave head of the Hyuga clan froze, unable to do anything but stare at her. Behind them Tenten began to laugh, spilling her popcorn as well by the sounds of it. Lee still didn’t seem to understand what was happening.

“Are you–?” Neji attempted to speak but couldn’t get past two words.

“Would you say yes?” Sakura breathed.

“Of course he will! They both will!” Tenten interrupted herself with another bout of laughter. “Just ask them!”

“Right!”

Sakura turned to face her two partners again and took a deep breath. With horror she realized that her carefully prepared and memorized speech had entirely disappeared from memory, leaving her to blurt out the most simple of questions.

“Will you both marry me?”

“Oh! Oh Sakura-chan! My heart is so full I cannot think of what to say!” Lee’s face was immediately covered in tears but Neji, ever the calmest of them all, had his answer ready.

“Yes,” he whispered simply.

Lee nodded emphatically and clutched both of his hands together. “Yes! Yes we will both marry you, precious Sakura-chan!”

When he leapt across the room to hug her he dragged Neji along with him and in the confusion Sakura had no time to remember the rings she’d picked out. Hours of agonizing over which rings would make the perfect first impression only to forget all about them when her moment came. Tenten began to clap for them and offered congratulations through a mouthful of popcorn but Sakura barely heard any of it.

They had said yes. She had proposed to the two men she loved most in this world and they had said yes to a lifetime of staying by her side. None of this had gone to plan and yet she found that none of that mattered. Everything she had ever wanted was right here in her arms anyway.


End file.
